Internet Misunderstandings
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru] Kakashi comes home to find his Rukalove in tears. What happened?


Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

A/N: This story results from me reading a IruNaru M-fic... (I wrote it after I got over the shock.)

Internet Misunderstandings 

by nayru-kleinefee

"I'm home, Love!", Kakashi yelled cheerily the moment he entered the apartment. "And I got your apples! The green ones! Now come here and give me a kiss 'cause I've been such a good boy!" He lowered his mask and grinned. This would certainly gain him one of his lover's beautiful smiles and maybe a little blush. He could never have enough of them.

Kakashi dropped the apples – red, sweet ones for him, green, more sour ones for his lover – on the kitchen table along with the other groceries. "And I got something REALLY nice for you!" He grinned again and hid the strawberries behind the milk in the fridge. He couldn't wait to feed his beloved Chuunin with them tonight. And then he'd taste them from his lover's lips… _Mmmh…_

"Love? Ruka? Are you hiding from me?", he asked mock-concerned into the living-room where his lover had been browsing the internet when he'd left for shopping an hour ago. "Did I do something bad while I was away? Please tell me, Love, so I can apolo-"

Kakashi stopped dead when he turned around and saw his Chuunin standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Iruka looked at him, his hair dishevelled like he had tried to rip it out, his eyes red and swollen. And in his look Kakashi saw anger and exhaustion and-

No, no, Love, please don't- Don't look at me like that. Like I've hurt you. You know I can't stand that. I feel like dying when you look at me like that. 

"Ruka?", he asked out loud. "What- what happened? Who did- I-"

"Who's Kaori?", Iruka whispered.

"Kaori? I- I don't- Ruka, what happened?" Kakashi was more than concerned now. He took a step towards his lover, but to his horror Iruka stepped back, away from him.

"Tell me, Kakashi." His voice was barely audible. "How long did you know her?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Love. I don't know any Kaori, I-"

"You can be honest, Kakashi. I can deal with it." A single tear ran down Iruka's left cheek and ripped the Jounin's heart into pieces. "You can tell me about her. And about Yuki and Saeko and- and- and O- O.C." Iruka sobbed and turned away from his lover.

"Ruka, I don't-" Kakashi hurried towards him and reached out a hand to take his lover in his arms. "I don't know them, Ruka-love. I promise I-"

Iruka turned around again and slapped the hand away. "Shut up!", he yelled.

Kakashi stopped dead at his Chuunin's outburst. "I-"

"Would you just shut up? I can't stand-" Iruka took a deep, shuddering breath and another step away from him. "I can't stand it when you lie to me now. J-just tell me how l-long you… you've been ch-" He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "How long have you been cheating on me? The whole time? Ever since we've-" He sobbed again and bit his lower lip.

"Chea- Cheating on you?", Kakashi asked incredulously. "I've never cheated on you, Ruka. I love-"

"Shut up! Don't say it! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"But it's true!", Kakashi yelled but regretted it immediately when he saw his lover flinch at the volume. "I love you, Ruka", he pleaded more quietly. "And I've never cheated on you, Love. I never did and I never will, I promise."

"Don't say that. I'm not that stupid, Kakashi", Iruka whispered, eyes still closed.

"You are if you really believe I would ever cheat on you, Ruka-love", the Jounin whispered back soothingly, closing the space between him and his lover. "I love you."

"Don't-"

"I'll say it as long as you doubt it, Love." Kakashi made a final step and closed his arms around his lover. He could feel Iruka tense the moment they touched. "Shhh, Love. Don't be sad anymore. I love you. I will never cheat on you, I promise." He placed a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

"But-"

"I promise I don't know Kaori or Saeko or Ocy or whoever you were talking about, Love", Kakashi said while softly rubbing his lover's back. "I promise. I don't know them and I will never let them come between us."

"B-but I-" He felt Iruka relax a tiny little bit in his arms and almost sighed in relief. He kept his left hand rubbing his Chuunin's back and brought his right to his lover's hair to smooth it out.

"I promise, Ruka-love", he whispered, running his fingers through the strands. "I promise that I will never cheat on you. I love you."

"I- I-" Iruka leaned his head against his lover's shoulder and started sobbing and shuddering. "You p-promise, Kashi?", he forced out finally.

"I promise, Ruka, I promise. I'm all yours." Kakashi lifted his Chuunin's head with his right hand and gave him a little kiss on his still shaking lips. He could taste the salty tears there and they hurt like kunais in his chest.

"Kashi…"

"Shhh, it's okay, Love. Everything's fine." He held his lover until Iruka had calmed down a little and stopped shaking.

"I love you, Kashi."

"Love you, too, Ruka." Kakashi leaned down and gave him another kiss.

"I'm sorry", Iruka whispered against his lips when the Jounin refused to straighten up again.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about, Ruka. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-"

"Shhh." Kakashi finally let go his lover's lips and placed his finger on them instead. "It's alright, Love. Now just tell me who made you upset, okay?" _So I can go and rip out their intestines for hurting you. They will regret they made my Ruka cry, those-_

"Nobody did, Kashi."

"Ruka, you don't have to protect them. They don't deserve-"

"No, Kashi, there really was nobody here. I just…" Iruka trailed off and looked away from his lover.

"What happened, Love?" Kakashi gently forced his Chuunin's face up again and smiled reassuringly at his beloved. "Tell me, please."

"I- I was…" Iruka took a deep breath. "I was browsing the internet, you know, and then I wanted to check on this site for a recipe for apple pie and I couldn't remember the address and then I wanted to look it up in our bookmarks and then I must have clicked on the wrong one because it opened a site I didn't know and then I- I-" All of this came out in a long sentence without Iruka pausing to take a breath.

"Love, calm down", Kakashi chuckled and gave him another small kiss. And then another one, just for the taste. "Now go on, please."

"Mmh." Iruka lifted his head and slid his arms around his lover's neck before drawing him in for another kiss. He parted his lips this time and Kakashi's were surprised with a passionate but tender caress from his lover's tongue. But before he could join the kiss fully, his Chuunin backed away.

"More", Kakashi growled and leaned in again. He hadn't meant his 'go on' like this but he certainly wouldn't complain. He took his lover's lips in a breath-taking kiss which left both of them slightly panting and flushed after it ended.

"I…" Iruka frowned, obviously trying to regain his wits and remember what he'd been doing before the kiss. Kakashi had to restrain himself from not kissing his lover again. _Later._

"You clicked the wrong bookmark", he helped his Chuunin out.

"Yes, right. I clicked wrong and then I was on this site I didn't know, and when I wanted to leave it again, I saw this title." He fell silent and an echo of the former pain appeared in his eyes and made Kakashi's heart hurt again.

"What title?", he asked, drawing his beloved closer.

"It read 'Icha Icha Mission'. I thought it was a new volume of your… books, and I thought I could order it there."

"You wanted to order 'Icha Icha' for me?" Kakashi grinned and threw an admiring look at him. "You really must love me if you think of buying porn for me."

"Idiot. You know I love you."

"Maybe you want to show me? Just to make sure?", Kakashi whispered huskily into his lover's ear, drawing a shudder from his Chuunin.

"Maybe later." Iruka gave him a smirk in return that made Kakashi shudder. "It wasn't one of your books though."

"What wasn't?"

"That 'Icha Icha Mission'-thing."

"Oh. Yes. What was it then?"

"It-" Iruka suddenly tensed again and freed himself from his lover's embrace. "It was a story."

"A story?", Kakashi asked, concerned. What kind of story could make his Ruka so worried?

"A… a story about you."

"About me?!"

"Y-yes." The hurt was back in Iruka's eyes now, making Kakashi want to crush something. Or somebody.

"What happened?", he asked instead, willing himself to sound calm not to upset his love further.

"You- you were on a mission and- and… and then you met this Kaori and this Yuki and you-" Iruka closed his eyes again and turned his head away. "And you had sex with them", he whispered.

"I had-"

"Yes, and then I- I clicked back to the main page and there- there- there were more stories with you. With you and this Saeko and with this O.C. and-"

"What? I- I-" Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't- I-"

"And I thought that- that- that-" Iruka choked and sobbed again.

"Love." Kakashi took him back into his arms and held him tight. "Don't think about such things, 'kay?"

"M-hm." Iruka nodded. "You'll never cheat on me, right, Kashi?"

"Never. I promise I'll kill myself if I ever should do something like that to you." _And I mean it._

"I just got so- so- so- I don't know, I just thought you were going to leave me and-"

"Never, Love." Kakashi kissed his Chuunin again. "Now show me this site, will you?" _So I can find out who wrote that shit and make them eat their own-_

"'kay." Iruka took Kakashi's hand in his and dragged him to the living-room where the PC was, still switched on and pretending to be totally innocent. "The site's still on."

"Then let's see who-"

Kakashi stopped.

Kakashi stared.

Then Kakashi laughed out, something that sounded like, "'OC', oh my GOD!"

"Wha- Why are you laughing?", Iruka yelled indignantly. "It's not funny, Kakashi, I-"

"I know", his lover replied, still chuckling. Then he propped himself down in the chair in front of the PC, reached out for his lover's wrist and tugged him onto his lap, his back to Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Iruka tried to get up again, but his lover's arm around his waist held him firmly in place.

"Look", Kakashi demanded and pointed at the address on the monitor. "See that word? The second one?"

"What word? 'Fanfiction'?" His lover stopped struggling. "What's with it?"

"Do you know what fanfiction is?"

"No! Should I? And stop laughing!"

"This is a site where people can share stories they wrote. Something they imagined, Love." Kakashi kissed his Chuunin's neck. "Somebody made up the stories you read. They're not true."

"Imagined?", Iruka asked incredulously, staring at his lover wide-eyed. "Some- somebody invented a story in which you have sex with two women to- to share it with others?"

"Yes."

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"But- but-"

"I think it's nice." Kakashi placed another kiss on the inviting neck, open-mouthed this time, licking that addictive flesh of his beloved Ruka.

"NICE?", his lover yelled.

"Not that one, Love!" He raised his open hands to placate his Chuunin's rage. _Though he's damn sexy when he's furious. I wish I could- No, Hatake, bad idea. Wait till he's calmed down a little more._

"Which one then?", Iruka hissed through gritted teeth. "That with you and Saeko? Or with you and O.C., whoever that is? There are a hell of a lot of those, you know, and-"

"Not those", Kakashi laughed.

"Which ones do you prefer then? Maybe we should search for some stories where you have male partners instead? Maybe some-" He stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Love?", Kakashi asked, a little concerned.

"That site… It was in our bookmarks… I didn't list it up there, so…" Iruka turned around in his lover's lap and glared down at him. "You did it", he hissed, anger darkening his face. "You added this site to our bookmarks, didn't you?"

"Yes", Kakashi admitted, totally sober now he had to face his love's dreaded temper. "I did, but it's not because of any of those stories, I swear." _I'm dead, I'm dead, he'll kill me if I say only one wrong word!_

"Then. Why. Did. You. Do. It?", Iruka whispered, which Kakashi knew was always a VERY bad sign for the person his rage was currently directed at.

"I will show you", he offered hastily, leaned forward and reached around his fuming lover to search what he hoped could save his life.

"Show. Me. What?"

"Wait, Ruka-love. I'll be there in a minute and- There it is!" He pointed at the monitor triumphantly.

"There. Is. What?"

"The reason why I listed this site in our bookmarks. It's this story." _And maybe twenty other ones with similar content. But that one's definitely the best._

"A. Story."

"Yes." _Shit, he's not even using whole sentences now. I'm really close to being slaughtered._ "I've meant to show it to you for some time now, but I always forgot about it again."

"So, who are you with in it?" Iruka's voice was like acid in his lover's ears. "This O.C. girl? Or a guy maybe? Or a guy AND-"

"With you."

"W-" The Chuunin made a very good imitation of a goldfish. "With me?!", he finally coughed out.

"Yes, Love. I wouldn't want it any other way." Kakashi took advantage of his lover's distraught state and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"There's a story with me and you in it?", Iruka asked wide-eyed afterwards.

"Yes."

"And we are… you know?"

"Yes." _Definitely. And very graphically. VERY graphically. Nearly reaches 'Icha Icha'._

"And that's why…?"

"Yes. That's why."

"Oh."

"Right. 'Oh'."

Iruka was silent for some time, then buried his face in his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to." Kakashi placed one arm around his Chuunin's waist. "You didn't know, Love. I would have been upset, too." _And I'm damn happy you didn't see those stories about me and Sakura or Sasuke, be sure about that. I don't think you would have been here then anymore when I came home. _He shuddered involuntarily._ Even I couldn't read them once I'd figured out that- Eeew!_

"I'm sorry." Iruka straightened and kissed him, letting his tongue slide in Kakashi's mouth and caress his lover's gently. Kakashi replied more than willingly, snaking one hand under his Chuunin's shirt and trailing his fingertips over smooth skin and the huge scar on Iruka's back.

"You're forgiven", he whispered after they parted and was rewarded with a smile. "Now read it, will you?"

"Really?"

"Really-really." Kakashi grinned. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay." Iruka nodded a little hesitantly still, then turned around to the monitor.

"Wait." The Jounin let go of his beloved and started to rise from the chair, making his lover do the same. "It's quite long, so I'll leave you here and put away the groceries." _And then come back and sit where I can watch your reaction to it better._

"'kay."

Kakashi all but ran into the kitchen, stuffed away the fruits and other things hastily and was back in the living-room in no time to sit facing his lover, anxiously watching his reactions.

First, Iruka smiled.

_Must be when I stammer the invitation to a dinner with me._

Then, Iruka laughed.

_That's when I try to kiss him in front of his apartment and hit the door with my head instead._

A little later, Iruka's expression became more serious.

_I just got injured on that mission I was on._

After that, Iruka smiled again.

_I confess my love to him and finally get my kiss._

Then, Iruka's expression became totally blank.

_Oh, that's the risky part now, he's on shinobi-mode. If he doesn't like it, I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight, I guess._

After a little while that had Kakashi nervously squirming on his chair, Iruka started to blush.

That's a good sign, isn't it? I mean, I blushed when I read it the first time, and I liked the juicy part a lot.

Then, Iruka blushed more. But he didn't stop reading.

He likes it! I'm saved! 

Some minutes later, Iruka cleared his throat and looked down at the keyboard.

"Did you like it?", Kakashi asked hesitantly, shifting his weight a little for some parts of him had already reacted to the blush and the thought of his lover reading porn involving them in front of him. _Please please please please pl-_

"That was…" The Chuunin cleared his throat again, still not looking at his lover. "Quite…"

"Yes?"

"Quite…" Iruka looked up finally, his face still flushed. "Quite hot, I guess."

"You mean, you like it?" Kakashi raised from his seat, closing the space to his beloved.

"I… Yes, I-" The Chuunin was interrupted by a kiss from his lover who dragged him out of the chair to stand in front of him before Kakashi took him into a tight embrace and deepened the kiss.

"So", he whispered after they had parted finally. "What do you want to do now, Love?" _I'd have some ideas for the next hours if you're up to it…_ He grinned and rolled his hips against his Chuunin's suggestively.

Iruka grinned back impishly. "What about… cooking dinner, inviting Naruto over and-" Again, his lover's lips interrupted him.

"Try again", Kakashi growled before starting another kiss. _Naruto! Good Kami, he could have seen a story with him and that kid in it! He'd probably have passed out immediately, or even worse… _He broke the kiss._ Don't think about it, Hatake, or you could suffer serious brain damage._

"Kashi…" Iruka licked his lips slowly as if savouring his lover's taste and was almost pinned to a wall for that if Kakashi hadn't forcibly restrained himself. "What do you have in mind, then?"

"I was thinking…" The Jounin let his fingertips trail his beloved's spine, making him shudder, "… we could maybe…", he licked Iruka's left earlobe, then bit it gently, "…play that story…"

"Play that story?" His lover grinned and feigned pondering. "You mean, all of it?"

"If that's what you want…" Kakashi grinned back. _Two can play that game, my Chuunin._

"What I want… Want me to tell you what I want?", Iruka whispered, tracing his Jounin's right collarbone with his finger and raising goosebumps.

"I'd appreciate that." His lover started nibbling on his neck.

"Ah!" The Chuunin took in a sharp breath and tilted his head backwards. "I- I want…"

"Yes?", Kakashi purred, trailing his tongue up to his love's lips.

"I want to play the last scene", Iruka demanded.

"Really? Just that scene?", Kakashi asked in mock-surprise.

"No."

"No?" He frowned, really surprised now.

"No", the Chuunin repeated, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against the shell of his lover's ear. "I want to play that scene, and then I want to reverse the roles and play it again."

"Oh? You want to do it _twice_?" Kakashi was achingly hard by now and tightened the embrace even more, feeling his lover suffering from the same condition.

"Oh? You want to do it _only_ twice?", Iruka asked back, raising one eyebrow and licking his lips again.

"Rrrruka…", the Jounin growled. He never found that switch to make his Ruka his Rrrruka when he searched for it intentionally, but whenever he found it by chance, turning his lover into that purring, willing, playful partner, Kakashi made sure to take full advantage of it. And he found it more often than not lately, his luck increasing with the intensity of their relationship.

"Give me what I want now, Kashi?" Iruka leaned in and bit down on his neck hard, most certainly leaving a dark mark. "Or will I have to take it from you?" He licked the reddened spot.

"Rrrruka…", Kakashi repeated, capturing his lover's lips in another heated kiss before lowering his hands to his rear and squeezing hard, drawing a shuddering moan from Iruka. "You'll get anything you want from me." He meant it in more than one way, he always did when he said that, but right now it didn't matter.

"Good. I want everything." He, too, always meant it in more than one way, but it didn't matter either. "And I want it now."

"Now." Kakashi suddenly bent down, snaked one arm around his lover's knees and lifted him into his arms.

"Kashi! Hey, be careful!", Iruka laughed and held on tight on his neck.

"Always." Kakashi grinned. "Just switch off the PC, will you?" He leered and stroked the Chuunin's thigh. "My hands are occupied elsewhere."

"And they better stay where they are." His lover laughed again and tried to lean down to the PC. "You'll have to show me some more stories later, I can't… wait… to…" He trailed off, his eyes caught by something on the monitor.

"What's up, Love?" _He didn't see that IruNaru shit, did he?_

"Did you see who wrote the story?"

"No, I didn't care." Kakashi bent down carefully not to let his love fall from his arms. "Who did it, then?" He grinned. "Someone we know?"

"Look." Iruka pointed at the bottom of the site.

Kakashi almost let him fall when he saw the name.

It read:

kakairufansakura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
